Les Liaisons périlleuses
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: AU Liaisons dangereuses. Roderich von Edelstein et Gilbert von Beilschmidt sont deux aristocrates libertins dont le dernier pari pourraient bien causer leur perte...
1. De l'orgueil des séducteurs

_Les Liaisons périlleuses,_

_ou On Plaisante pas avec l'amour,_

_ou Les Jeux de l'amour et de la Manipulation._

* * *

Il était à peine midi et quart lorsque le très noble seigneur Gilbert von Weilschmidt émergea de dessous ses draps en soie sauvage. Il poussa un bâillement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus distingué, s'étira aristocratiquement et claqua de façon seigneuriale les fesses nues appartenant à la demoiselle reposant à côté de lui.

Elle ne broncha pas, aussi Gilbert se sentit obligé de lui verser le verre d'eau fraîche, posé sur la console près de son immense lit à baldaquin. C'était très mauvais de paresser au lit, après tout. Un glapissement suraigu lui vrilla les oreilles et il sauta du lit d'un mouvement ample, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Encore une très bonne journée en perspective.

Gilbert, nu comme un vers, mais était-ce bien la peine de le préciser ?, enjamba royalement plusieurs bouteilles de vin vides, les reliefs d'un repas, un monceau de vêtements et finit par atteindre la porte de sa chambre.

"Gilbert, sale mufle !"

Il jeta un regard amusé à la créature blonde, blanche et trempée qui gigotait dans son lit.

"C'était merveilleux, Bella chérie ! On remet ça quand tu veux."

Il esquiva avec grâce le verre qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui en riant de façon très agaçante. C'était fou comme Isabelle pouvait être caractérielle.

Il arpentait les rues à cheval, vêtu comme un prince et fier comme Artaban. Soit, sa constitution n'avait rien de très impressionnant, contrairement à la montagne de muscles qu'était son frère, Ludwig, mais cela importait peu. Gilbert se jugeait très beau, merci, c'était son droit. Il éperonna son cheval et faillit renverser deux ou trois manants.

Bah, tant pis ! Il avait envie de galoper en plein centre de la ville et son bon plaisir était la priorité absolue. Il ne ralentit qu'en apercevant les grilles du manoir dont une invitation lui était parvenue alors qu'il s'habillait. Pour Gilbert, il était de bon ton d'avoir une ou deux heures de retard, mais la lettre qui accompagnait l'invitation avait l'air prometteuse... Il mit pied à terre et jeta les rênes à quelque valet d'écurie qui venait de se précipiter à sa rencontre.

Il monta les marches de marbre de l'escalier massif, quatre à quatre. Le majordome lui ouvrit précipitamment et Gilbert lui jeta son manteau, désinvolte comme toujours.

"Ravi de vous revoir Amadeus !"

"Moi de même, Herr von Weilschmidt." Très digne, le vieil homme lui fit signe de le suivre. "Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... Monsieur vous attend au petit salon avec ses invités."

"Des invités ? Quel genre d'invité ?"

"Herr et Frau Zwingli."

"Tiens donc ! Le vieux barbon a enfin sorti sa sœur du couvent !"

Il marchait à grand pas, parlait fort en faisant des moulinets des bras. Suivant le majordome jusqu'à un escalier en spirale, il s'admira dans le gigantesque miroir de Venise que l'on avait disposé sur le mur. Il voyait Gilbert von Weilschmidt, bel homme aux traits altiers dont l'albinisme apportait une touche d'étrangeté particulièrement séduisante. Son habit rouge et bleu était de la dernière mode et sa perruque blanche ornait fièrement son crâne. Son alter ego lui adressa un sourire en coin carnassier. Il était parfait, sans aucun doute.

"Herr von Weilschmidt, Monsieur."

Roderich von Edelstein adressa un hochement de tête agrémenté d'un fin sourire à son majordome.

"Faites entrer, Amadeus, je vous prie."

Dans le petit salon, qui n'avait de petit que le nom, l'atmosphère était empreinte de sérénité et de calme jusqu'à ce que Gilbert entre. Aussitôt Bach Zwingli, magnat suisse d'à peine vingt-six ans, se renfrogna mortellement ; sa sœur, la frêle Eve-Maria Zwingli s'empourpra de toutes ses forces. On racontait tant de choses sur les frasques de Gilbert, sa réputation était des plus légères. Mais, comme l'avait expliqué Roderich à ses invités, ne pas le compter parmi ses connaissances revenait à être la risée de tout le gotha.

Le sieur von Weilschmidt salua négligemment l'assemblée, son œil caressa un peu Eve-Maria et un léger rire lui échappa devant son évident manque de forme. La pauvre enfant avait l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre.

"Et bien Roderich, comme je te le disais, nous y allons. Eve-Maria."

La voix courroucée et autoritaire de Bach fit se lever Eve-Maria comme si elle était montée sur ressort. Roderich leur sourit affablement et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte du salon, leur exprimant sa joie de les avoir vu et quelques compliments sur la grâce de la jeune femme. Il attendit un instant puis alla rejoindre Gilbert sur la méridienne où il s'était avachi.

"Et bien, von Weilschmidt, que pensez-vous d'Eve-Maria ?

- Quel adorable jeune homme ! C'est amusant qu'il soit vêtu comme une demoiselle, non ?

- Gilbert !

-Oh, arrêtez avec ce ton moralisateur mon cher. Je viens de surprendre votre sourire.

-Là, n'est pas la question. Vous souvenez-vous par hasard de Feliciano Vargas ?

-Le petit-fils de Lucius Vargas, le Casanova romain... comment l'oublier ? Cette famille a de sérieux antécédents en ce qui concerne la débauche ! N'aviez-vous pas séduit leur demi-frère Antonio par ailleurs ?

-Précisément, Gilbert, précisément. Et ne faites pas semblant d'oublier qu'il s'agit de mon plus cuisant échec. Du seul.

-Aah, Roderich ne faites pas cette tête ! Laissez-moi vous masser les épaules, vous avez l'air extrêmement tendu...

-Bas les pattes.

-Comment cela ? Vous ne m'avez pas fait appeler à une heure aussi matinale pour m'accorder ce qui me revient de droit ?

-Il n'y a rien en moi qui vous revienne de droit, Gilbert, et il était midi passé lorsque j'ai fait envoyer la lettre. Rasseyez-vous maintenant, et arrêtez de faire l'enfant, vous n'en avez plus l'âge.

-Que de dureté dans vos propos... Alors, si ce n'est pas pour goûter enfin à mon fruit défendu, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-Comme je vous le disais avant que vous m'interrompiez par vos fadaises de jouvenceau en rut, Antonio a manigancé pour que Feliciano se fiance avec la jeune Zwingli. Etant donné le piètre état des finances de la famille Vargas, je doute que cela soit pour autre chose que la dot d'Eve-Maria.

-C'est certain que ce n'est pas pour ses atouts naturels !

-... Vous êtes désespérant. Antonio m'a gravement offensé et il pensait pouvoir s'en tirer à bon compte. Ce ne sera évidemment pas le cas.

-Hahaha, j'adore quand tu fais cet air de serpent à lunettes, Roderich !

-Gilbert.

-Ha, veuillez m'excuser mon très noble cousin ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Si tu pouvais répondre mon corps, ça m'arrangerait.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui. Oh, Gilbert fermez la bouche, vous avez l'air d'un poisson échoué sur le rivage. Je _désire_ que vous employiez tous vos talents pour séduire Eve-Maria. Je _désire_ que vous la corrompiez pour que tous ces messieurs Vargas aient une bien mauvaise surprise lors de la nuit de noce.

-Cela est hors de question !

-Comment ?

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'en suis parfaitement capable, et vous le savez, mais cette... cette poitrine de petit garçon ! J'aime les vraies femmes, moi, pas les gamines qui sentent le lait !

-Bien évidement, vous serez récompensé pour vos services, mon _cousin_.

-Oh non, ne me faites pas prendre des vessies pour des lanternes ! VOUS avez déjà une lourde dette envers moi ! Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez séduit mon propre petit frère, malgré mes nombreuses mises en garde contre vous ? Vous l'avez complètement mis à genou et lorsque vous l'avez jeté, le voilà qui s'embarque dans la première guerre venue ! S'il se fait tuer, ce n'est pas une nuit que je réclamerai de vous, Roderich, c'est votre propre vie...

-Modérez votre parole, Gilbert. Ludwig avait sa pleine raison et je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup m'investir pour qu'il vienne vers moi. S'il meurt, j'en serai touché bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez... Maintenant, acceptez-vous notre marché ? Décidez-vous vite, je n'aime pas attendre.

-Qui aurait cru que sous ces dehors pâles et sévères vous étiez la plus belle catin de la capitale... J'accepte, mon cousin, mais j'y mets une condition.

-Dites toujours.

-Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas pris d'amante, n'est-ce pas Roderich ? Je suppose que l'ombre de Madame ma tante plane comme un vieux corbeau sur cette absence de femme dans votre lit...

-Qu'insinuez-vous donc là ! Ma mère, paix à son âme, n'a rien à voir dans mes décisions.

-Vraiment ! Ma tante Anneliese était une démone faite femme, je ne vous jette pas la pierre pour avoir été dégoûté de la gente féminine à cause de cette harpie.

-Pourriez-vous en venir au fait, von Weilschmidt.

-Haha, j'y viens mon pauvre ami, j'y viens ! Vous devez certainement connaître Frau Elizabeth Hédérvary ? Ou Hédérvary Elizabeth, ils se présentent comme ça chez les barbares, il me semble. Une jolie fleur un peu brutale dont personne n'a jamais réussi à s'approprier les faveurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un cas intéressant, néanmoins. Ses parents lui auraient laissé beaucoup trop de liberté, au point qu'elle monte à cheval comme un homme et sait manier l'épée ! Imaginez-vous cela ?

-Très divertissant en vérité. J'ai dû croiser la demoiselle à une réception ou deux sans vraiment lui adresser la parole. Pourquoi votre choix s'est-il porté sur elle ?

-Aucune raison, cousin. Le plaisir de vous voir vous casser les dents sur cette poupée hongroise, sans doute.

-Auriez-vous tenté de...cueillir cette fleur, si je puis me permettre ?

-Ôtez tout de suite ce sourire de votre visage, Edelstein !

-Le Grand Gilbert lui-même a échoué ? Quelle déconvenue !

-Il suffit ! Taisez-vous !

-Vraiment, vous me faire taire..?"

Il y eut un flottement dans la discussion, comme un léger flou qui envahissait l'espace. Gilbert fixait les yeux améthystes de son cousin, encore peu sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Le sourire sarcastique qui tendait les lèvres de Roderich se dissipa doucement. Gilbert effleura de sa main celle de Roderich, la remonta le long du bras de l'autre, puis la serra sur la nuque pour l'empêcher de tourner le visage. Fiévreusement, il colla sa bouche sur les lèvres fines de son vis-à-vis, sa prise sur la nuque se resserrant encore. Face à Roderich il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau cet adolescent empressé et maladroit qu'il avait été. Gilbert ne supportait plus cette sensation d'inexpérience qui le prenait face à son brun cousin. Il sentit une main ferme sur son torse le repousser.

"De la patience, Gilbert.

-Je n'ai que trop patienté !

-Et bien vous patienterez encore. Tant qu'Eve-Maria n'aura pas eu l'occasion de profiter de vos bons services..."

Roderich von Edelstein se leva avec une nonchalance affectée. Il épousseta son manteau bleu marine, remis en place une mèche de cheveux.

"Si cela peut vous aider, imaginez qu'il s'agit de moi. Ce ne sont pas ses formes qui vous suggéreront le contraire, après tout."

Gilbert poussa un grognement peu convaincu et quitta la méridienne.

"Est-ce une manière de me mettre à la porte ? Après m'avoir frustré de la sorte, je vous jure..."

Il fit craquer son dos en s'étirant, tirant un froncement de sourcil agacé de Roderich. Gilbert alla se planter devant lui, glissant ses mains jusqu'aux hanches étroites de l'homme.

"Vous me le paierez un jour, Roderich... Croyez-moi, après avoir enseigné toutes sortes de choses à la petite blonde, je reviens m'occuper de vous. Et si vous n'avez pas réussi à obtenir la preuve écrite qu'Elizabeth est à vous... Ce sera un miracle si vous arrivez à marcher le jour suivant."

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Roderich qui se détourna et, de dos lui adressant un signe de la main, disparut par la porte donnant sur ses appartements. Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de Gilbert qui sortit en claquant violemment le battant.


	2. L'alcôve et les lettres

"Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?"

Le manteau bleu marine glissa de ses épaules.

"Le temps me paraît toujours trop long quand tu n'es pas là, mon amour..."

Roderich eut un rire léger, étouffé par le froissement du tissu de sa lavallière qu'il dénouait avec lenteur. Ses yeux s'accoutumaient doucement à la pénombre de la pièce, sa chambre secrète. La voix chaude et distinguée du français recelait une légère moquerie. Il savait que Roderich n'aimait pas ses phrases toutes faites, celles que l'on pouvait sortir à toutes les grues de passage dans votre lit. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'autrichien se débarrassait de sa chemise lorsqu'il aperçut le drap se soulevant sur le lit, et la masse sombre du corps de Francis s'y asseoir.

"Ne bougez pas mon cher, je vous rejoins tout de suite..."

Son intonation fit se soulever très largement les commissures du blond. Il avait cru que son voyage en Autriche serait monotone. Il avait vu à des réceptions officielles Roderich et songé qu'il était beau, fin et précieux comme une lame de Damas, mais inaccessible. Probablement peu intéressé par l'amour, charnel ou platonique, lorsque le français ne vivait que pour ça. Il avait vu et cru un certain nombre de chose, et, lors d'un bal masqué très privé dans le château d'une connaissance en Bavière, Roderich lui avait démontré le contraire.

"Dépêche-toi..." Sa voix s'était faite rauque.

Oh, ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience de nombreuses fois, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de cette fête étaient les meilleurs. Surprise mêlée de plaisir, ou était-ce l'inverse ? Roderich se tenait nu devant lui, sa peau pâle et aussi fine que celle des filles se détachait nettement dans l'obscurité. Francis avança une main vers son amant, souriant avec langueur. L'autrichien l'avait convié à rester chez lui quelques temps, et le français ne regrettait pas cette invitation, oh non… Ils partageaient un même sens du raffinement et de l'élégance aristocratique, l'hôtel particulier de Roderich était une petite merveille, sans parler des soirées mondaines organisées par son propriétaire. Soirées atteignant parfois des sommets en terme de sobriété lorsque l'autrichien avait une légère rechute "d'économisme" comme il le disait d'un ton un peu pincé. Un noble "économe", voilà une chose follement divertissante pour Francis, dont la lignée comptait quelques barons ruinés à force de fêtes fastueuses.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Et Roderich, dont la pâleur luit presque dans l'obscurité d'alcôve, va se perdre dans les bras de son amant français.

* * *

"_A Roderich von Edelstein, de Gilbert von Weilschmidt_

Mon très cher cousin,

Je me sens bien obligé de vous envoyer des lettres depuis que vous m'avez exilé de votre maison. Vous critiquez sans cesse mes manières mais les vôtres ne sont pas des plus polies, à ce que je vois ! Passons sur cette légère critique. Je m'ennuyai profondément, entre deux visites à la petite Zwingli (vous voyez comme je suis obéissant ?), aussi ai-je décidé de vous écrire cette missive. La gamine que vous m'avez confiée va merveilleusement bien. Son teint est frais comme celui d'une rose et ses yeux scintillent de mille feux ! Je m'inquiète néanmoins pour sa santé : à mon contact elle ne passe pas un instant sans prendre la teinte d'une pivoine ou bégayer comme un enfant en bas âge. Devrait-on craindre une grippe ? J'ai toujours aimé jouer au docteur, peut être vais-je proposer mes services à son frère (frère qui n'est plus un obstacle depuis que Père et lui passent leur temps à parler munitions et acier martelé lors de mes visites. La famille, cette alliée surprenante à la cause libertine ! Ils s'enferment dans le bureau de Zwingli pour parler contrat et j'ai le champ libre avec la petite).

Il n'empêche que c'est une petite dinde bigote toute juste sortie de son couvent de province. Comment avez-vous osé me mettre ça dans les pattes ! Enfin, c'est toujours très amusant de la voir perdre ses moyens lorsque je la serre de trop près lors de nos promenades. Je planifie notre premier baiser pour dans quelques jours, et, qui sait ?, peut-être vaudra-t-il amplement celui que j'ai dû vous arracher l'autre jour !

Avancez-vous dans votre besogne à une aussi bonne allure que moi dans la mienne ? J'en doute, fortement. Après tout de nous deux, j'ai toujours été le meilleur séducteur.

A très bientôt."

* * *

_"A Gilbert von Weilschmidt, de Roderich von Edelstein._

Cher ami,

Votre lettre a tout juste eu le temps de m'être remise avant que je parte pour la campagne, je la lis présentement dans la calèche.

Je suis ravi de vos avancées avec Eve-Maria, même si je redoute pour vous un brusque retour de flamme. Ledit retour vous serait sans aucun doute bénéfique puisque vous semblez toujours trop sûr de vous. Néanmoins je doute qu'un duel avec Bach Zwingli vous aide à vous remettre la tête à l'endroit, plutôt à l'envoyer rouler sur le sol.

Mais puisque vous mettez en doute mes propres progrès vers l'objectif dépourvu de toute utilité que vous m'avez infligé, voici ma réponse. J'ai appris par un ami que mademoiselle Hédérvary se trouvait actuellement dans la résidence de campagne d'une vieille connaissance... Lucius Vargas, lui-même ! J'en ai été fort surpris, après tout vous m'avez dépeinte Elizabeth comme une sorte de Jeanne d'Arc, matinée d'Artémis, et ce brave Vargas n'a pas l'habitude d'inviter des demoiselles chez lui. Des femmes aux mœurs légères certes, mais pas de demi-sainte au nom respectable. J'ai d'abord eu des doutes quant à la blancheur de l'auréole que vous aviez placée au-dessus de la tête d'Hédérvary. Or, vous apprendrez que Lucius Vargas s'est tout à fait rangé de l'amour (je n'y crois qu'à peine) et se terre à la campagne car il y passe tout son temps à chasser ! C'était donc la chasseresse en elle et non la demoiselle qui l'a poussé à inviter votre amie. Quelle aubaine pour moi qui hait la chasse, le grand air et la famille Vargas. J'en suis à me demander si vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès. Je me suis donc permis d'accompagner votre demi-frère Siegfried, qui est très ami avec Feliciano et avait reçu une invitation à venir leur rendre visite. Vous devriez mieux surveiller les relations de cet enfant.

J'arriverai demain à cette maudite "maison de campagne". Quel titre pompeux. Une bâtisse en torchis et des chiens galeux, merveilleux, vraiment. Et dire que je vais devoir déployer des trésors d'intelligence pour rester et approcher votre Artémis."


End file.
